Colin chapter 1
by Colins
Summary: This is my first story i have written please give your thoughts on it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping. I turn off the alarm and went back to sleep. I woke up 30 minutes later. To realise it was a Monday and I had to go to work. I Jumped out bed and ran down stairs and ate a bowl of cornflakes and got dressed into my white shirt and my green pinafore. On my green pinafore it had my circular name tag with the words '**Luigi's pizza parlour**, my name is Jessica how can I help' I left my apartment at seven thirty and got on the train and left for work and arrived at work at exactly eight thirty.

"Hey Colin how are you today!"I said as he walked through the door of the pizza parlour. I looked at the pizza like clock behind the counter "you're late. Luigi's going to be furious"

"It's only 9:15" He answered. I gave him the 'NOT LATE' look.

"OK maybe I'm a little bit late" I raised my eyebrow. "Ok maybe I'm 45 minutes late". We both burst out laughing.

"Grab an apron and get your butt behind the counter" I said as I just finished off scrubbing the counter. "Anyway, why were you late?"

"I was... Well...I was..." He said trying to find something to say instead of the truth. I stared at him. His eyes looked around the room until he finally admitted what he was doing "Ok! If you must know I was practising my comedy act"

"Oh ok, can I hear it?"I asked

"I don't know... maybe...OK how this ...ermmmmm...Oh I know...A blonde walks into a bar and"

"COLIN" I shouted with Discontent "You know I'm blonde and how I feel about those kinds of jokes! Oh and get your dirty coat off the counter I only just cleaned that you know"

He apologised grabbed his apron and joined me behind the counter and told me some exciting news. To my surprise Colin was talking to Jodie fisher yesterday after his Sunday night comedy act.

"Really, She calling you is like, 1 in a 1000000" I murmured

Colin started to talk about Jodie fisher calling today and maybe he will be famous. He was talking like he a little girl wanting to be a fairy princess. I was about to tell him it wasn't going to happen when the phone rang I put my finger to my lip gesturing him to shut up.

"Hello Luigi's pizza can I help you" I answered

"**Hello"** replied a voice **"can I speak to Colin please"**. I gave the phone straight to Colin and whispered "It's for you"

I didn't hear what they were saying because I went off to take an order. When I came back Colin was smiling REALLY weirdly I mean REALLY weird. What ever he was talking about was strange real strange!

"Who was that?" I asked when he put the phone down. He smiled really , just like a cheshire cat.

"I'VE GOT AN AGENT!" he screamed at the top of his voice. He ran out the door saying "I'll be back soon cover for me please? THANKS". Before I could speak he was already

half down the road on the way to St Peters agency. Colin came back 45 minutes later still as happy as a cheshire cat

"Jessica I'm quitting tell Luigi" Colin said cheerfully although you could see a single tear drop in his eye glistening.

"What! You can't quit" I shouted. His face turned from cheerful to a sorry look.

"This is my dream, what I've wanted this ALL my life what about my dream" He said trying to not cry "I have spent six years practising, waiting for a shot like this"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!"I shouted angrily "I have covered for you for six while you were practising "Do you care about anything do you think I could let you go!" There was a moment silence "Colin Answer me" we stared at each other for a moment look for a weak spot "FINE if that's what you want then leave but if it goes wrong don't come back. I HATE YOU COLIN". I was crying now. Colin didn't shed a tear. I hoped he would say something, but there was nothing but silence. I didn't realise these would be my last words to him or for a while at least. Then he left I thought he would come back the next day so I didn't tell Luigi I felt so bad and I was ready to say sorry for hurting him. The next day he didn't show of work. I wondered where he was when suddenly a customer walked in with a newspaper; I was going to ask him if he wanted to order. There on the front page was Colin.

"Excuse me can I look at that please" I asked .He agreed so I picked it up and surely enough THERE WAS COLIN! 'Brand new comedian hits the stages of Greensville'

How did Colin get famous so fast? I thought to myself. Then Luigi storm out from his office like an elephants soon followed by a woman long, flowing brunette hair passed her shoulder and a cute smile. As she left she gave Luigi a piece of paper winked at me then left. Luigi walked over to me a told me all about what happen. Turns out that was Colin's manager Jodie fisher. She wanted to buy the pizza place and turn it into a new theatre for Colin. I stared at Luigi in shock. I asked Luigi if he sold this place. Luckily Luigi refused the offer, unfortunately Jodie fisher was not going to give up that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived home at 7.15 to my flat. I lived alone since 2001 when my parents died in a car crash at our holiday home in Varone, Italy. I would of lived with my aunts and uncles they hated me, my grandparents lived in India and I absolutely refused to move to India.

I threw my bag on the floor and sauntered into the living room, sat down on the couch and switched on my laptop. If Colin wasn't answering his text I could at least Email him:

**TO: ****.com**

**FROM: ****.com**

**Subject: Colin**

**Colin you're not answering me on the phone I just wondered if you were ok **

**I didn't mean what i said I don't hate you Colin; you're the best friend I could have **

**Obviously somebody up there thinks I don't deserve you there probably right**

**Good luck **

**Love Jessica xxxx**

I click off my emails and switched on the telly. There was anything decent on but I upset to care. I and closed my eyes and thought of Colin. A few minutes later my Computer beep at me telling me i had a email. I hoped it was from Colin. I click it open and it was from Colin!

**TO: ****.com**

**FROM: ****.com**

**Subject: Colin- reply**

**Jessica before you get exited thinking its Colin IT's not its Jodie **

**Don't even THINK about talking to Colin AGAIN **

**He fancies you so much its distracting him **

**I mean he is always talking about you it's even written on his hand **

**But I have my ways **

**You're so pathetic **_**'Obviously somebody up there thinks I don't deserve you' **_**get a life**

**JODIE**

**P.S I got the voicemails you sent **

I sat there glaring at the screen. When I saw that line he fancies you, I said all that mean things and he loves me. I could feel a single tear drop, dripping down my face. I switched off the TV and my laptop and jumped into bed. That night I couldn't sleep. Those words whooshing around my head 'he fancies you, he fancies you, he fancies you, he fancies you, he fancies you, he fancies you' I felt absolutely terrible

I hadn't heard for Colin since he left.

Next day I woke up with a knock at the door. It was Mrs Dober from across the hall

"Have you seen today's newspaper?" She yelled

On the front page read 'Man dead after getting stabbed by five men in an alleyway yesterday night after being by his drugged girlfriend. The girlfriend and the five men were expected of working together and will be court today.'

"Colins DEAD" I shouted

She replied "no dear page 2"

'Jodie Fisher Sacked yesterday by number one comedian Colin Southway'

Colin decided to quit the show business to be with Jessica Meller his Best Friend. He quit yesterday after finding out Jodie had been sending Blackmail emails to Colin's friends, family and his Ex-boss. Jodie was arrested and will be in court today. Colin will be returning to Greensville on Wednesday after saying goodbye to his friends here in Forkville.

I said thank you to Mrs. Dober, shut the door and then I went to work. When I got there I put my pearl white apron on and I felt something in my small breast pocket. I found a little note which read:

Dear Jessica,

I am so sorry for those emails Jodie sent,

Ignore everything she said

I don't love her I love someone else

See you very soon

Colin

P. S i have to quickly go and sort something out

I just stood there and cried for about 5 minutes when suddenly the phone rang, I pick up the blue phone and answered "Hello Luigi's pizza parlour Jessica speaking"

At the other end was a quite voice it said " Jessica how nice we could finally talk, Its Jodie Fisher and one day, ONE DAY I will get you back for what you've done to me" Jodie's voice faded as I slammed the phone down .Little did I know she wouldn't hurt me in the way I expected.


End file.
